Second Chances
by Chigirl
Summary: 30 Kisses for Neji and Kin, cause I just loves me some crack!


Second Chances

30 Kisses for Neji and Kin A-Z

I do not own Naruto!

**# 1 Acceptance-**

"There is nothing wrong with loving her Neji" Tenten (his ex, the former love of his life) declares as he rest his head in her lap.

**# 2 Bitter-**

Kin is glade for Uchiha's safe return, but remembers the long forgotten jealousy he inspired.

**# 3 Breath-**

Kin's kiss's are as sweet as air because Neji knows that he can't live without them.

**# 4 Cold**-

Neji gives her a blanket to fight off nightly chills until he discovers her quakes have little to do with the temperature.

**# 5 Cornered-**

"I don't know what I would've done had you not found me that day."

**# 6 Decision-**

She's kicking, punching, biting, and frightened, they are laughing, holding, boasting and **enemy, **for Neji the choice isn't a hard one.

**# 7 Explosion-**

He can no longer sit still, nor quiet until the words "Marry me Kin" passes his lips.

**# 8 Food**-

"Go on and eat" he encourages "If I wanted to kill you, I would use a more direct approach."

**# 9 Gemini-**

There are two faces of Huuyga Neji Kin decides; the strong virtuous warrior who rescued her, and the frightened angry boy that clings to her after dreams of his father.

**# 10 Genes-**

"Boy or girl" Ino declares loudly, gathering the attention of everyone attending the shower "That kid's gonna have fucking fabulous hair!"

**# 11 Hypocrite- **

"What the hell are you doing hiding a sound nin, Huuyga" The Nara yell's pointing to the tattered shack corner where Kin resides, and Neji rages at his audacity.

**# 12 Ice-**

She has defected and is on the run, but that doesn't change Neji's sense of duty.

**# 13 Joyous-**

"You should be happy for your teammates" Kin says though she's hurting inside cause _'dear Gods he still loves her' _"Their getting married."

**# 14 Kindness-**

All it takes are a few compliments, shows of gratitude, and countless late night conversations for two lonely souls to realize they aren't alone anymore.

**# 15 Loyalty-**

"I know you and Ten have a past" Lee's smile only wavers a bit, "But I want you as my best man!"

**# 16 Marriage- **

"I let that opportunity pass ages ago" he says and they remain quiet throughout the rest of supper.

**# 17 Melody-**

The flute is his favorite, but to Neji her laughter makes the sweetest music of all.

**# 18 Night- **Kin curls up on the floor next to Neji's bed, knowing this is the closest he'll ever let her get.

**# 19 Opposition-**

"I absolutely refuse to let you marry that girl-" _'He keep me from happiness once, never again' _"Out of my way uncle Hiashi."

**# 20 Party-**

"Dance with me Neji" Kin yells over the crowd and Neji find that he simply can't resist her call.

**# 21 Quietude**-

He is silent by nature, she is silenced by shame.

**# 22 Robbery-**

In their earlier months of intimacy she'd flinch at every touch, and Neji believes that maybe Orrochimaru had stolen something much more important than jutsu.

**# 23 Scared**- "The Hokage has allowed you to stay in Konoha" though Kin is grateful a small part of her feels like a sheep heading towards the lions den.

**# 24 Tornado-**

He and the Nara watch _their_ girls, one of sand the other of sound dance together at Konoha's annual festival, all the while pondering at the ferocity of the winds of change.

**# 25 Utility-**

Neji doesn't lift a finger, as Kin humbly does both the cooking and cleaning, half out of gratitude, half out of _something more_.

**# 26 Vanity**-

Kin watches as the moon highlights his hair and brightens his eyes, wondering how anyone can look so beautiful without trying.

**# 27 Weak-**

Kin has zero chakra, no jutsu, and can barley run a few miles with fainting, yet she is the strongest person Neji knows.

**# 28 X-ray-**

Neji deactivates his blood limit, feeling relieved for the first time in month, his child will be born with byakugan.

**# 29 Youth-**

His sensei's idiotic rambling must have finally stuck in his head because Neji looks at Kin and finds her to beautifully youthful to kill.

**# 30 Zoo-**

Neji watches his lovely wife, already heavy with their seventh, sprint and toil to gather their willful children for bath time, and thinks that maybe they should kept to the plan, stopping at three.

This is my favorite crack pairing! I hope you enjoyed it my first sentence fic!


End file.
